Takeo C. Kuo
Takeo is one of the two strongest members in the Xiao-Ma Clan (below the Clan head) based in China and Taiwan. He is known for being brutal, effective and scary as hell. Appearence Takeo is a tall, very well built young man of mixed origins. His ancestry is of Canadian, Japanese, Taiwanese and Italian backgrounds. Takeo's 4 most striking features are his cold grey eye, his ghost white hair (dyed) which covers his right eye, his scars and tattoos. He commanly wears a long black leather Cassock jacket with the sleeves removed along with blakc jeans and combat boots. On his arms he wears leather biker gloves with fighting tape running up his forearms. He also wears a eye patch over hsi right eye for unknown reasons. Personality Due to his appearence many beleive Takeo to be a scary and dangerous individual, while he is dangerous and scary at times he is normally a nice honorable person who normally spends his time napping. He is also very loyal to his Clan and friends, and is more than willing to get himself killed for them. He is also a very determind person always moving forward and not stopping until his job is done. There are several things Takeo can't stand in the world, one of these things is harming the innocent or kids. Doing so will make the fate of the attackers worse. Abilities and Powers Physical Prowess Takeo's martial arts skills are amazing for someone his age. Having mastered several martial arts but specialises in Five Animals Kung Fu and Hapkido, He is able to counter and attack his enemies with power fitting is title of THe White Demon of the End. On top of his deadly martial arts skills Takeo's strength, speed, agility, durability, reflexes, stamina and recovery rate is inhuman. He is able to fight some of deadliest assassins in the world and walk away while heavily injured and destroy large boulders with a single blow and have no reaction to the assumed pain running through his arm. Weakness Takeo's weakness is yet unknown but he can still be knocked out despite his great power, this can give his enemies a chance to kill him once and for all. However he has yet to meet an enemy able to match him. Another weakness is his loyalty to his family. Attacking them cna cause him to enter into a rage and loose sight of his goal. Equipment V-Gauntlets: Takeo uses The V-Gauntlets, special armored gloves that help him focus his powers. The gloves take the form in 3 different ways *'Form 1:' The first form is a pair of simple armored gloves that look similar to MMA Gloves, as they are of the first and weakest form they don't offer the full power of his Flame. *'Form 2:' This form is slightly stronger than Form 1 and take the form of armored gauntlets that fuse the first form with segmented plating. This form allows Takeo to unleash more power including several special techniques he's developed. *'Form 3:' The final form and the most powerful version. In this form the gloves take the same form as Form 2 but also adds a leather brace running up the rest of his arm. In this form Takeo can devastate his enemies. Techniques ((WIP)) Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Mafia